Arnold song parodies YOU'LL LOVE 'EM!
by kittyfroggywasher
Summary: Arnold is extremely ugly, (kicked out of boarding house because of embaressment) VERY VERY FUNNY DON'T PASS THIS!!
1. ONLY CHAPTER! NOT SAD MAYBE MORE!

My name is Arnold and I am extremely ugly.

__

I'm an ugly girl

I am my own best friend.

__

My face makes you hurl

I wish people knew that I existed

__

Sad I have it

People greet me by putting a plastic bag over my head.

__

I should bag it

I have a deformed head and spent three years in hiding

__

Acne everywhere

I want to shave, but am not trusted with sharp objects.

__

Unwanted facial hair

For Halloween I went as myself, people thought I dressed like Frankenstein.

__

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation.

I used to live with my grandparents, but they got to embarrassed so I live on the streets.

__

I'm a bland homely girl

I am alone

__

All alone in the world

I REALLY need to eat something sometime

__

I'm as flat as a board

My pretty legs are exposed from my pants. 

__

Thin and lanky.

You're a dog and a troll

Were you hit by a train?

Won't go near you

'Cause your breath is stanky. 

They say when I was born, the doctor was afraid to touch me.

__

Don't get touched, you're afraid

When passersby see me on the streets, they cover up their children's eyes.

__

'Cause guys say I'm an eye sore.

I'm an ugly girl

My face makes you hurl

Sad I have it

I should bag it

Acne everywhere

unwanted facial hair

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

I have large problems when it comes to walking and talking.

__

I can't walk, I can't talk

When people walk by they treat me rudely.

__

People spit on my knees

My classmates used to think I was a tree.

__

They say that I'm an equal to a maple tree.

Don't get touched your afraid 

'Cause guys say I'm an eye sore.

Don't get touched your afraid 

'Cause guys say I'm an eye sore.

I'm an ugly girl

My face makes you hurl

Sad I have it

I should bag it

Acne everywhere

unwanted facial hair

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation


	2. Zero, to Enrique's Hero

I realize the problems with my last chapter, BUT THIS ONE WILL PLEASE YOU! (I hope)

Arnold An Ugly Girl

Chapter Two

Zero

(Hero, Enrique Englasias)

__

Would you laugh

If I asked you to laugh?

Would you run 

And never come back?

Would you cry

If I kicked your lufa?

And would you burn my soul tonight?

Grandpa was singing to his newly adopted grandson, Bill.

__

Would you tremble

If I socked your chest?

Would you do math?

Please tell me this.

Now would you die

If I was very bored ?

Break my arms tonight.

Bill was crying.

Meanwhile Arnold was singing to himself while begging for food.

__

I am a big zero baby

I can kick 'till you're in pain

I will threaten you forever

I can scare your breath away.

Grandpa was being a terrible guardian.

__

Would you swear

The worst words you could?

Would you eat a pie

Try and run and I'll spy

Are you in the water too deep?

It's clear you've lost your mind

I don't care...

As long as you're gone tonight.

Arnold sings our chorus. 

_I am a big zero baby_

I can kick 'till you're in pain

I will threaten you forever

I can scare your breath away.

Bill'd been gone for three weeks now, Grandpa noticed last night.

__

Oh I just want to punch you

I just want to slug you

Are you in the water too deep?

It's clear you've lost your mind

I don't care...

As long as you're gone tonight.

Arnold once again sings our chorus: 

_I am a big zero baby_

I can kick 'till you're in pain

I will threaten you forever

I can scare your breath away.

Take it away Arnold, you go girl!

_I am a big zero baby_

I can kick 'till you're in pain

I will threaten you forever

I can scare your breath away.

One last line girl!

__

I am a big zero.

Hoped you liked this one!

-Kittyfroggywasher


	3. Ordinary Freaks, Vannessa's Ordinary Day

Hi everyone! ok, I have chapter 3 of the hey arnold parodies, 

k, my friend wrote this to the tune to Vennisa Carilton's, Ordinary Day 

Ordinary freaks  


Arnold was remembering the time when he wanted to try out for a part in the school play in which Eugene was going to play opposite Lila, so Arnold needed to learn how to sing from Eugene to try out.   


__

Arnold was a freak, not an ordinary freak just trying to try out for a part in the school play but he had one obstacle... Eugene... As he asked if he would teach a song he started to realize that Eugene was a freakish beast...like a freakish beast  
he's wrong he knows teach a song love while you're strong yes  
Don't you feel like are so special cuz you're wrong oh yeah and don't forget this kay you're freakish

Eugene wasn't teaching Arnold very well...at all.  


__

as he sang he sang really stupid songs though they weren't that great oh yeah cuz Arnold felt what he had felt before- like a burst of gas from the pod bay door...  
As he looked into those eyes as freaky as his And even though their not lovers they felt love gazing for all of time   
he sang...

Arnold didn't have a chance.

  
_Heed my song, heed while you're strong don't you feel like you are special cuz you're wrong 'member this kay? cuz it is true  
Please duet with me  
Sing what I sing  
Sing an opera  
Cuz the show will not sleep it will not sleep  
Can you see  
Just a play just an ordinary play   
as we act on the stage   
and that boy that freakish boy  
never at all sang again  
When he asked to sing a song  
Arnold refused  
He looked to Mr. Simms and saw those eyes in a reel he said my eyes are film watch while their not real then sing in an audition and I will tape it with my eyes oh yes then you'll get the part opposite Lila for sure_

  
_Forget about Eugene blank cuz he is a jinx and you, my boy, Arnold last name is unknown.. Un un un known_

Arnold stopped remembering, he didn't get the part, Eugene did. All that learning went to waist...fortunately.

-Thanks for reading!

KITTYFROGGYWASHER

song written by: My best friend. 


End file.
